Deceiving
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco estaba por casarse con su hermana, y Astoria sabía mejor que nadie que veces era mejor convencerse de que nada malo estaba pasando, de lo contrario, una verdadera desgracia podía pasar.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_

 **Pues este es un one-shot algo peque y sin mucho sentido. Lo tenía escrito en un block de notas y como andaba limpiando los archivos, decidí terminarlo -un poco a tropezones- y publicarlo.**

 **Espero que no haya quedado muy soso. De ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

 **Deceiving**

Con melancolía y tranquilidad, Astoria balanceaba una de sus zapatillas con la punta de su pie. Sentada sobre la baranda del balcón y de cara hacia el jardín de la mansión, la joven se planteaba seriamente cuantas posibilidades tendría de sobrevivir a una caída como aquella. Tal vez dos simples pisos no serían suficientes como para matarla, pero aún cabía la esperanza de que un accidente de aquella magnitud le comprara algo de tiempo. Mínimo tendría que pasar unas semanas hospitalizada, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? — se preguntó, dejando caer la zapatilla y observando cómo ésta chocaba contra el frío suelo de la terraza, desbaratándose tras el impacto.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, pero Astoria no se movió, ni dejó de mirar hacia abajo. Quizás y solo quizás, romperse varios huesos no era tan doloroso como parecía. O por lo menos, estaba segura de que no sería más doloroso que ser la madrina del matrimonio de su hermana.

La menor de las Greengrass prefería mil veces que los encabezados del Profeta la tacharan de loca por un intento de suicidio a que hablaran sobre su patético intento de impedir la boda. Porque, seamos realistas, ella sería incapaz de quedarse de pie, sosteniendo flores y con una sonrisa, mientras Daphne prometía amor eterno al único hombre que ella amaba.

—¡Astoria! —le llamó una voz femenina, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su habitación era abierta sin su consentimiento—. ¿Podéis ayudarnos con la selección de bocadillos?

Los pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas y Astoria no tuvo que voltear para saber de quienes se trataba. Solo había dos personas en el mundo que eran capaces de irrumpir en su privacidad sin tomarse la molestia de avisar. Su hermana y Draco, quienes, con la excusa de los preparativos nupciales, no la habían dejado tranquila ni un solo instante durante el último mes. A veces se sentía como si la novia fuese a ser ella, pero no. La magia se rompía al ver los grabados plateados en los adornos: D&D. Ella no estaba incluida en la ecuación y de hecho ni siquiera había sido tomada en cuenta cuando a sus padres se les ocurrió que molaba la idea de casar a su hija mayor con el mago más rico de Gran Bretaña, el cual casualmente necesitaba algo de prestigio social tras lo ocurrido en la guerra.

La joven de frondosa cabellera castaña suspiró, agachando la cabeza y dejando caer el segundo zapato, mientras escuchaba como los pasos se acercaban. Ese era un buen momento para saltar, al menos tenía asegurado que le darían atención médica a tiempo. Por otro lado, Daphne era tan dramática que la creía capaz de aplazar la fecha de su boda sólo para que ella estuviese presente.

Finalmente, los pasos se detuvieron detrás de ella y pese a que no pudo ver sus expresiones, se las imaginó a la perfección.

—¿Astoria? —fue ahora Draco quien le llamó con un tono de preocupación al notar la posición en la que la menor de las Greengrass se encontraba.

—¿Ocurre algo, hermana? —preguntó Daphne también preocupada.

—No —mintió, sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser y girando el rostro para regalarles la sonrisa más hipócrita que tenía en su repertorio.

—¿Qué haces allí? —quiso saber su hermana, sin perder el semblante de preocupación.

—Sólo pensaba —dijo con mucha tranquilidad y restándole importancia al asunto. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Saltar frente a ellos no era exactamente la mejor manera para ser excluida de la boda. Tal vez, lo mejor sería tener el accidente a pocas horas de la ceremonia, de esa manera no podrían cancelarla y ella no tendría que estar presente para ver como Draco le juraba amor eterno a Daphne.

—Ven —pidió el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Astoria lo miró y sintió la opresión en su pecho. El joven mago se había acercado lo suficiente como para envolverla en sus brazos y bajarla de la baranda sin mayor problema. Ella no se movió, sabía de sobra que un movimiento en falso la podía llevar a tener el mismo destino de sus zapatillas. Sin embargo, el dolor que aquella cercanía le provocaba era tan profundo e intenso que se convencía más de que los huesos rotos no serían nada en comparación.

Dolía tanto que Draco estuviera apenas a unos milímetros de distancia y que ella no pudiera hacer nada. Su olor y calor la envolvía, pero no lo podía disfrutar porque a no mucha distancia seguía Daphne, observando con preocupación.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando el rubio la soltó, dejándola de pie frente a él.

Un pequeño silencio incomodo se formó entre los tres. Tal vez porque ella no quería dar explicaciones y porque los mayores ya sabían de sobra cual era el problema, aunque se negaran a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Iré a por los bocadillos. Ustedes esperen aquí —habló finalmente la mayor de las Greengrass, sonriendo con mucha naturalidad y abandonando la habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna.

La castaña suspiró y se giró nuevamente hacia el jardín, asomándose lo suficiente para ver sus zapatillas destrozadas en el suelo.

—¿En qué estaba pensando? —le cuestionó Draco, con un tomo más serio y duro de como solía hablar.

—Cosas sin sentido —volvió a mentir. No le servía de mucho decir la verdad a esas alturas. Nada ganaba dejándole saber a Malfoy lo loca que estaba por él.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —advirtió el rubio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño por la forma tan casual con la que Astoria contemplaba la idea de saltar por el balcón. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta de eso y de que la menor de las Greengrass era la que verdaderamente deseaba casarse con él.

—Tú no sabes lo que estoy pensando, _cuñado_ —contestó y en esta ocasión se rió de tal manera que un escalofrío recorrió a Draco. A simple vista, Astoria lucía realmente despreocupada y feliz. Sin embargo, las personas como él, como ellos en general, los que habían nacido en una cuna de oro y ópalo, sabían que las apariencias eran sólo eso, apariencias. No obstante engañarse a uno mismo era a veces la mejor opción, porque de lo contrario, la realidad podía desatar una tempestad terrible para la que nadie estaba preparado.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Merezco review? ¿Galletitas? ¿Chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

 **En fin, ¡pasad un buen fin de semana!**

 **-Ophe.**


End file.
